The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Measuring liquor poured and controlling liquor costs is critical in the hospitality industry. Some spouts are designed to measure liquor poured and report it, and there are some spouts that control the amount poured and report that. In order for either of these types of spouts to be effective, there must be a way of monitoring that a monitoring spout is in fact attached or properly attached to the dispenser.
The technology used until now has involved mechanical switches and magnetic proximity switches. Both of these work by having a spring-loaded button or stem or circular “washer” that protrudes from the bottom of the spout. When the spout is inserted into the bottle, the button/stem/washer is pressed closer to the spout body, and this closes some contacts or activates a proximity switch. Unfortunately, there are numerous mechanical problems with such approaches.
First, the spouts typically are not fully inserted, or they work their way partly out of the bottle with use. This is not a problem with a standard spout; as long as it doesn't leak, it is in far enough. However, the detect mechanism reports the spout as off bottle when the spout is not fully inserted. In addition to a false off-bottle signal, this typically also puts the spout to sleep and no data is transmitted.
Second, the mechanical switches tend to clog and fail with time.
Third, in the case of a button or stem closing some contacts, the button forms an opening for liquids to get into the spout body and corrupt the electronics or drain the battery.
Fourth, but by no means last, the mechanical contact closing or proximity switch adds complexity and cost.
Some effort has been applied toward using sensors to measure an amount of material dispensed. Co-owned U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 12/688,839 to Temko titled “Methods, Apparatus, and Systems for Measuring the Amount of Material Dispensed from a Container Using an Accelerometer”, filed Jan. 15, 2010 and issued as U.S. 8,608,026. However, Temko fails to appreciate that sensor data can be used to detect a spout coupling status. Additional co-owned work is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,892,166 to Mogadam titled “Method, Apparatus, and System for Monitoring Amount of Liquid Poured from Liquid Containers”, filed Mar. 8, 2002; 7,003,406 to Mogadam titled “Method, Apparatus, and System for Monitoring Amount of Liquid Poured from Liquid Containers”, filed May 13, 2004; 7,260,504 to Mogadam titled “Method, Apparatus, and System for Monitoring Amount of Liquid Poured from Liquid Containers”, filed Jan. 9, 2006; and 7,272,537 to Mogadam titled “Spout for Dispensing Liquid from a Liquid Container”, filed May 13, 2004.
Further progress is made by U.S. patent application publication 2005/0200490 to Teller titled “Service Transaction Monitoring System, Method and Device”, filed Nov. 18, 2004. Teller describes a sensor device attached to a bottle that merely detects, in a binary fashion, if it is on or off a bottle. However, the sensor device is not part of a spout nor provides a spout coupling status. Additionally, the detection of the removal of the sensor is not associated with any kind of angular measurements.
U.S. patent application publication 2011/0180563 to Fitchett, et al, titled “Dispensing Monitor”, filed Jan. 27, 2011, describes analyzing a waveform of acceleration or other movement detected by a sensor to determine whether a removal has taken place. Fitchett lacks discussion regarding any specificity as to what is analyzed within the waveform, such as how a removal is distinguished from a simple pick-up and jiggle of the container. Fitchett similarly lacks discussion as to whether angles and/or timed intervals are ever used in determining a removal or engagement of the sensor to the container.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.
Thus, there is still a need for spouts capable to determine their own coupling status with respect to a container.